Forest of Shadow and Steel
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: One frosty winter's night, Hitomi discovers an injured Kitsune, Kyouko Sakura. She becomes intrigued by the shiny object she carries and, unaware of Kyouko's nature, witnesses a private ceremony not meant for 'humans' eyes. Soon, Hitomi finds an unwelcome company wanting to make her life hell. Yuri Hito/Kyou, one sided Hito/Homu and Mado/Saya. Rated for future violence and sex.
1. Prologue

Tiny, five year old, Hitomi Shizuki pressed her delicate paws to the enormous glass, essentially being an entire wall, aside from a short ledge, convenient to sit on. The city was now a forest of steel and shadows, with perfect eyes of light, winking from below and above. A wind swept briskly on the cold night that demanded silence, as snow gently settled.

"Little Miss Shizuki, are you ready for bed?" arose a gruff voice.

Upon hearing, the child span in her lily green night dress and scurried into her humongous bed. A size much too generous for that of an infant. The duvet sheets practically swallowed her, as she looked over to the door with shining, happy eyes.

"Yes, papa!"

The gentleman smiled with amusement at the tiny body hidden in the sea of soft, pine coloured fabric, as he entered the room, slowly striding in to sit himself at the bed. The room was warmly lit by a lone bedside lamp, warming the faces of the father, daughter and friendly faces of cuddly toys.

"Have you got a story for me, papa?"

"Goodness me, I think that sounded rather assumptious"

Giggling, she re-worded her statement "May I have a story tonight please, papa?"

"Yes, you may. Have you heard about a spirit called the Kitsune?"

Shaking her head, her luscious kinks and curls of green swinging like vines, she stared at him with lips shaped into an 'O'.

"Well, then. I think this is a creature you might very well be interested in. You see, people believe there exists these entities known at the 'Kitsune', which are fox spirits. With the way Japan is right now, with mass industrialization sweeping up the landscape and forests, it's left some with no home and no place to go. There are folks that believe that some Kitsune are living among us right now. They are spirits of nature, who can shape shift, breath fire and even possess people"

"They sound scary, Papa"

"Indeed, but not all are bad. Some are good and can protect certain humans and territories, if they find themselves attached to them. They are incredibly smart, possess wondrous magical powers, are illusionists and can live for almost a thousand years"

"Wow"

"Yes, Kitsune are quite incredible creatures. When they shape shift, they often impersonate very beautiful women, but a tell tale sign is usually the shape of their faces, which still in some way resembles that of a fox. If you ever happen across a beautiful woman, all alone on a frosty late night, its probably a Kitsune"

"Do you think I could come across one one day, Papa?"

A soft, throaty chuckle emitted from the man's mouth and he ruffled her hair. "Well, I hope not. Like I said, there are some good and bad ones out there, but all of them in some way are tricksters who lead gullible people astray"

He raised himself from the large bed and tucked the innocent girl in, kissing her forehead.

"I want a Kitsune! A Kitsune to be my friend!" she exclaimed, pouting.

"Ha ha. Yes, It's possible. If you'd REALLY want to be friends with a Kitsune, look out for a special pearl they have. Its very precious to them and if you take it, you can get them to do whatever you want. Folks believed they kept their souls in them"

"Their souls?"

"Yes. That they harness their energy and life into that object"

"Well, I'd be sure if I met one, I'd be good to it. I wouldn't be mean and threaten it like that"

The girl pierced him with a determined, heartfelt look and the gent smiled contently.

"I know you wouldn't. In fact, there's a good chance, you can meet one in your dreams tonight. Sleep tight, Hitomi"

"Goodnight, Papa" she projected hastily, before yanking the covers over herself.

Further chuckles poured from her fathers mouth, as he gently closed the door, allowing for her young and igniting imagination to path a new way into the land of dreams.

* * *

 **(NOTE: I made a short story in ' _A Basketful of Odd Couple Oneshots_ ' and decided I wanted to make a full blown story about it. Let's see what you guys think :D )**


	2. Chapter One: Forest of Shadow and Steel

Hitomi Shizuki, once a particularly energetic and delightful young child, had grown into a young woman wrought with cupboard anxiety and stress. An upperclassman at the Mitakihara school, she was burdened with the baggage of her parents demands; a responsibility so as to keep a respectable image. On the surface she was calm and collected, wearing a deceiving mask of grace and an aura of utmost civility. Once in the privacy of her personal chamber, that mask was hung up and discarded as usual, carelessly now too as of late. She was so tired.

She wondered if, one day, she could be free from her parents demands. Indeed, one would argue that it was in their best interests that she lead a pleasant life. It would be much appreciated, if it weren't for the implication that it was more suited to THEM having a pleasant life. The reason she played the Piano? Her parents. Taking lessons in Japanese dance? Her parents. The reason she took what appeared to her personally an especially useless waste of time, Tea Ceremony Practice? Her Parents. She couldn't afford for a moment to speak her mind, lest she be shunned or chuckled at in amusement.

Some nights, when friends from work would attend to their home, it would be done up like a masquerade ball especially for the occasion. If she were lucky, close friends would attend to help her keep some shade of sanity and reality. Even then, she wouldn't be fully happy, as she obviously would have to put up a front for them as well, despite that her friends were technically lower middle class. Unlike the other poisonous inhabitants of the event, her friends were still a relief for her. Breaths of fresh air, under the name of Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname.

She'd wish so much for them to simply be alone, retreat to her chamber and make much a laugh about the blatantly obvious desperation of the occasion to call about some form of attention and approval from co-workers. So she could for once laugh at her parents. Laugh about their transparency and how their ideas seemed even more far fetched than her own. She wasn't at all confident that what she'd say would make changes, but she wanted to have a voice. Even if she appeared a rebel. But when was that day going to be?

However, she knew her presence there, if any, was a mere token of her parents achievements. It made her quite miserable the fact her parents didn't even ask after or playfully engage with her like they used to. She didn't want to be some trophy. She wanted to be loved.

One night, very lonely at that, at another one of the pointless upperclass gatherings, she slipped out. Her parents didn't have a house per se, more or less a mass extension upon one of the skyscraper buildings in Mitakihara, precisely seated at the very top, so as to overlook the entire city. They were like hawks, overlooking the inferior beings below them like vermin so it seemed. In her flowing, gorgeous Quinceanera of Forest Green, that rippled at its bottom, she made her way over to the hallway balcony. With seemingly unneeded effort, she yanked open the sliding door to be swept with a cold breeze. However, she stepped out, closing the door behind her firmly. Now was so quiet and she peered down below at the 'regular' people, attending to their own business. Real business. Happy business.

Withdrawing a sigh she slumped her shoulders and leaned over the cold, marble barrier, her gaze shifting to the moon that stared fiercely down at the forest of shadow and steel. Her Lapin stole tickled her cool cheeks as she remained there for what seemed like hours. Her warm tears ran steadily, but abruptly seized, when she heard distinct gekkering and howling from below.

 _"KON-KON"_

End of Chapter One

* * *

 **(NOTE: There's no particular plan I have with this, so I'm kinda writing as I go. Hope I haven't bored you with the details just yet :) )**


	3. Chapter Two: And The Fox Says

_"KON-KON"_

There it had sounded again. Far, far below, it erupted from the alleys, agonized, with a pitch that stung the listener. Would she dare journey down? Yes. Her curiosity had snagged her and she made for the elevator.

Once downstairs, she couldn't help but notice wide eyes. They turned each corner with fascination at the young woman, strolling out into the open with her glistening dress. Even to the rest of the residence of the building, she stood out, like a peacock among city pigeons. They even cooed with delight, pushing up their spectacles and delivering pleasant smiles to her, as she pushed through the revolving door and stepped into the street. She listened out. The pavement was desolate, without a single soul, even an intoxicated one, wondering about. What had happened to that casual crowd she had witnessed earlier from high above? Were her eyes playing tricks on her?

 _"KON-KON"_

There it was again. She hitched her dress slightly, so as not to trip and scurried along the sidewalk, blotched with ugly, bright lighting from the lamps. Such a peculiar noise. It surely wasn't a person. Perhaps an animal, pleading for help. Bringing herself to a stop, she looked nervously around the corner into an alley.

There was indeed some shuffling, at the end. It was rather big, whatever it was. The beast groaned on the floor, heavy paws and claws tapping like high heels. It's motion, if anything, was hopelessly maintained. It slouched, crept and crawled in the corner, emitting strange clicks and cries. Into the corner of the alley, in the gritty brick, it buried itself further, trying to hide away from the world. A waste bin, that almost completely shielded it from sight, was bumped by the creature and it froze; hearing its loud clatter on the ground. It hunched its back and tail, pressing further into the wall, as it watched the bin tumble slowly towards the girl standing boldly in the alley's opening.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hitomi walked through the darkness, navigated by the shiver shadow at the end. It's eyes watched her every detail, bright red, like rubies. So bright. It's fangs squeezed into its furry lips with tension, as it saw the girl crouch, so they were eye level.

"Don't be afraid" she whispered. Upon close inspection, she spotted a nasty wound, weeping loosely with blood, on its foreleg. The mammal's ears tucked back, studying her.

"Why, you're hurt, you poor thing" she exclaimed quietly. The first sign of communication, what appeared as a nod from the furry entity.

"You must've been in a bit of a scrap"

It nodded again.

"I can't let a poor ol' thing like you stay out here in the cold. Why don't you come home with me? I'll keep you warm and fed until your leg is better"

The girl was surprised to see the beast's lips rise up to expose it's teeth, not in a snarl, but an expressed delight. It was like it was panting, but not poking its tongue out it's mouth. The vixen grinned at her, sitting up as best it could, ears still fixed back with timidness. A gleam grabbed her attention momentarily. A red orb seemed to be strapped about the fox's neck, with a golden chain. Entranced by it's beauty, she then snapped out of it and drew her attention back to the happy mammal.

"Well, goodness knows I can't take you in as is off the street. I'll have to hide you"

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Shizuki. What have you been doing, out at this hour?" addressed an old receptionist, Akira. His bushy, Stalin-like mustache and his heavy brows never ceased to humor the young lady.

"I just had to have some fresh air" she said, curtsying for him.

"Well now, I do hope you got your air, miss. I wouldn't want you out too long tonight. Very cold, you see"

"Indeed it is"

"Another of your parents meetings I see?"

"Yes, as always. What a bore"

He chuckled full-heartedly at her pout "Well now, miss, you shan't have to put up with it much longer. I implore you to join me for a chat and hot drink if you ever feel alone"

"Thank you, Akira-san. Perhaps tomorrow night. Right now, I'm afraid it's too late"

"Very well. Have a good rest, Miss-Shizuki" he bowed.

"Goodnight"

Contently, he smiled, watching her from his post to the elevator, like a loyal guard. However, his brow shot up, seeing a red tail waver under her dress, as the doors slowly closed and she waved to him.

End of Chapter Two


	4. Chapter Three: Friends

Once Hitomi had sneaked back into her home, the occasion, thankfully for once, was just as riveting as ever. The conversations meshed together into a dull, yet oddly harmonious hum in the room. Literally buzzing. Mindful of the poor soul's tail, she kept herself to the perimeter of the room, staying close to the wall so as to avoid any bumping or confrontation from the guests. Eventually, they had arrived in the girl's room. Once the door was closed, it was so relieving and quiet. She was puzzled by silent cracks and munching and lifted the hem of her dress to spot the fox chowing down on a pastry it had snatched from the floor, a guest having dropped she guessed.

A smile washed over the seaweed haired gal and she showed the fox a large closet, almost a hallway so to speak, filled with lush and expensive clothing.

"You can stay in here for now, so as long as you're quiet. My mother and father never go in here" she said, before creeping back out the door to get some bandages. There'd be mayhem if so much as a speck of blood was seen on the savonnerie carpet.

"Hitomi Shizuki" rose a stern voice.

"Mom, err, hi..." she spoke, with a feign cheeriness.

"It's rather rude for you to retreat to your room when the party hasn't ended"

"Yes, mom" she sighed softly.

"Don't give me that attitude, young lady. We have some close friends here with us tonight and we want you to play a piece for us on the piano"

"Of course, mother" she responded, mentally growling at this woman. Had it been father to come talk to her, he would have at least been more lenient.

"There's no reason for you to feel like an outsider at the party. Come, now. Everyone's waiting" insisted the woman, snapping her fingers, like expecting a dog to do tricks. Hitomi remained calm on the surface and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Of course, mother"

* * *

A 'family friend' tapped his wine glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor to be back so soon with the Shizuki's in regards to their long, loyal work to the company". A small series of claps rose then died away, as Hitomi walked on stage, gracefully. Once again she was stood before the world, wearing her social mask. "And now, their lovely daughter Hitomi will perform a special piece for us"

More claps rose up and the young lady glanced over all the materialistic, fools. Their suits, their fine wine, port and cigars. The scene was no less an insult to the world than taking a note of currency and setting light to it in front of a bums face. She abhorred these scoundrels. Each and every one of them hadn't a trait of meritocracy or even altruism about them. They were lavished with fortune; baking in their fur coats, cuban imported incense and strong alcohol.

She, of course, curtseyed for the freaks and took her seat. She didn't want to play for them at all. Instead, she thought to her hungry and hurt friend upstairs in the closet. A friend's pair of eyes stood out among those whom were aged and raw. Kyousuke Kamijo smiled to her, waving a little, with a small smile. The girl smiled back with sincerity to him, sadness stinging her own eyes.

' _Nuvole Bianche_ ' by ' _Ludovico Einaudi_ ' sounded from the giant instrument and the girl seemed to daze in and out of a dream world, silent hoping her red friend could hear it.

* * *

Fortunately, her wordless voice was heard and the vixen sat in awe at the sounds begging it to sway in dance. Instead, it leaned its head forward, urging the gold chain to slip off it's neck. With the gorgeous ball of crimson shining brightly, it stared intently into the form, little white figures appearing, like murky clouds, as it's own eyes bled a fierce and illuminating white.

 **For an instant, the lily haired girl hadn't a clue what happened. She was now lost, in the woods that appeared to be breathing the dense mist in further, blinding her. Her voice croaked and beckoned in the cold air. She spoke, but nothing was to be heard. Her throat stretched sore and not a single pitch was met. It hurt so much. It was like being stuck inside a bubble, a claustrophobic encasing with a 360 window to the outside world, and constantly engulfing her, tighter and tighter. Like being in a vacuum, she was suffocating in this imprisonment. It hugged her now, it was consuming her, until a light blared in from the density of the fog and the bubble seemed to pop; fresh air. Sight! And sound!**

 **She beheld a figure emerging. A flickering tail and pointed ears. The fox. It's silhouette morphed into something more human, standing upright. It... She... walked to her, still with ruby red eyes and protruding small fangs. Dressed in short shorts, ragged boots, a top and hoodie, something about the tomboyish appearance struck a cord with the rich girl. Something enveloped Hitomi at that moment. She was being completely enticed by the fox, captivated. She was beautiful. Her eyes shimmered with mischief, licking her thin lips and she flicked back her beautiful, long maroon hair, so long, as it came back down, it swung about the vixen's hips. She took Hitomi by the hand, the other about her waist and swayed with her, dancing, to the melody that echoed faintly.  
**

* * *

When silence settled, a steady, firm applause wrung the air and the crowd seemed untouched by her expression; her voice without words. They didn't really hear it. They didn't really understand it. Sighing, Hitomi rose and wondered off the stage, puzzled by that vivid daydream.

"Would it kill you to play something a bit more cheerful?" Miss Shizuki bit out the side of her waxy lips.

"I apologize that I didn't meet you requirements, mother" Hitomi retorted gently.

"Whatever, next time, pick something a bit more upbeat for our company, or we'll just have Kamoji play something"

"I don't see the issue" said the young man. "I thought her performance was beautiful"

"Hmph. Rebellious youth. Some day you'll understand what's necessary for public occasions"

"Mother..." groaned Hitomi.

Just as she was about to go off on a rant, Hitomi's father seized her arm, leading her away.

"Darling, you're free to go to your room if you're tired" he said warmly.

"Thank you father"

Kyousuke met her gaze with a fond smile. "Good night, Hitomi. Cya at school tomorrow"

"You too, Kyousuke"

* * *

She finally arrived back with some bandages and food from the buffet table. Some scratching was heard at her closet door and she dashed to open it.

'"Oh dear. I'm sorry I took so long. Here, let me dress your wound" she cooed. She had to wash it first, which she suspected wouldn't sit well with the timid thing. Having a rag, she splashed a bit of disinfectant and and pressed it to the area gently, resulting in a squeak and small bark from the creature. It retreated to the end, hunched back, laid back ears.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you" she whined softly to it. She hated the idea of an animal suffering. The rabbit stole was more of a gift from her mother, that she made her wear. Sitting herself down, so she was level with the fox again, she puckered her lips and made kissing sounds to the creature, beckoning it to come back over to her, patting her knee.

"It's okay. C'mon, now"

It's ears shot up and twitched. It clearly wasn't familiar with this gesture, but found it rather intriguing. Sounds of affection perhaps? Strange, but pleasant nonetheless. So, gingerly, the mammal trembled and slowly crept back over to the rich girl. Moistening the rag again with water, she gently dabbed the gash. At the first touch, it was more from surprise, but she knew the vixen was just putting up with it, so it could soon be better. Afterwards, she took the bandages and wrapped the leg up.

"There we go" she said proudly, smiling.

The fox grinned, panting again and prowled, with a minor limp, wagging its tail. The nosy fiend poked its nose all about the place, checking here and there of every crack and corner, once it was let out the closet. Mentally noting the nature of canines, she was hoping it wouldn't pee on anything.

Playfully chirping, it jumped on the bed with the platter of fish, pastry, olives and cheeses.

"Eek! No! Not the bed" she gasped, dashing over to the king-size bedding, still as it was, since she was young.

Snatching a pastry it leaped from its spot and curled up in the corner, by a chair, munching. Sighing, Hitomi went to the end of the closet, checking the fox hadn't bled on anything, only to find the strange red gem and gold chain, shimmering with life

End of Chapter Three


	5. Chapter Four: Kitsune Come and Go

A tremendous shiver ran down the course of the fox's back. Smacking it's chops from the sweetness of the Taiyaki, it picked itself up from the carpet and strolled curiously over to the young lady, bent over and attending to something in the closet. Wavering it's tail, it's eyes fixated and locked hard on the glowing object held in her paper soft hands.

Hitomi was thrown off guard when she heard an unnerving snarl rumble behind her. She turned her gaze to the vixen, hairs risen, lips and cheeks wobbling, as it bore it's set of razor teeth. She retreated, startled by the threatening posture, seeing as it looked as if the fox were to pounce any moment.

"W-what's the matter?" she trembled, keeping still as a statue.

She had let a wild animal into her house. Why hadn't she contemplated the possibility it'd mark territory and become hostile? This may have been just a huge mistake. That is until the growl seized and, much like a dog, lifted its paw to poke and nudge her hand with the treasure.

"Oh?... This is yours, is it?"

The growl came back more agitated this time. Clearly yes. However, looking back on her youth, remembering the tale her father told her, of the fox's with gems of power; that could turn into women, delude, hypnotize and possess people. Could this be one of them? Was it a Kitsune? If so, she didn't exactly know what the orb could do. Curious, and as if to ease the high tensions of the fierce fox, she held it close and stroked the rim.

Immediately, she saw that the growls stopped. The vixen sat upright, ears erect. Had it felt what she did? She tried again, brushing her fingertips over the gem and felt a smile curve her lips, seeing that the fox appeared to swoon, ears drooped with lips pressed back into what seemed like a goofy smile on its snout. It let itself fall comfortable to the carpet and wriggle and writhe playfully. Apparently this object had somewhat of a physical and/or emotion effect on the entity and she tickled the delicate treasure, earning an adorable coo and whine from the furry fiend, shamelessly wiggling in delight in her closet, as if she were rubbing it's belly. The fox had turned to butter.

* * *

"I'll give this back to you, Kitsune, under one condition". She wasn't 100% sure if it really was a magical spirit, but seeing such traits match up coincidentally, she found it fine to play along with her childish imaginings, until reality confirmed it for her with a slap in the face. Back in the room, upon the kingsize bed, they sat, facing each other.

"You must make a promise to me"

Nothing said of course, but seeing as she had its special item, she had it's undivided attention; although, so to speak, the attention was more driven to her hand, containing the shining object.

"I've longed, ever since I was a child, to have someone close by. To be within my company and bring security and guidance when I most need it. I want for you to stay with me, Kitsune. Can you do that?"

The gentle creature stared long and hard at her now, intently, twitching its ear.

 _"What am I doing? I'm such a terrible person: I'm blackmailing an injured mammal to stick with me and to rid me of my loneliness. Has my own morality been abandoned? Have I no shame?"_ The young lady thought to herself sadly.

Silence rang endlessly in the room, and only strung tighter and longer with every tick from her clock on the wall. The covers crumpled softly at the burden of pressure as the fox prowled through them, over to the cross legged gal, to put a paw steady and softly on her hand. Those red eyes glistened, staring deeply into hers and she felt something heavy linger at the back of her throat. Swallowing, she reached over to stroke it's head, receiving a a secure panting at the friendly action. Hitomi's smile grew wider and she put her arms around the little beast, who nudged and nuzzled back affectionately in return.

* * *

The dreadful sound that once signified the start to another day where she'd wear her social mask, beeped awfully from her bedside alarm clock. Instead of grumbling with discontent, she practically leaped from her bed. The fox stayed the night and, for safety's sake, remained in the closet so her parents wouldn't happen upon her in the morning. Hushing the technological contraption with a tap, she pranced over to the closet to see her loyal friend.

Her positivity sank away quick, as she saw that the beast was in fact gone. She pushed aside her coats and dresses on their seemingly infinite rail, praying it was just playing hide and seek.

"Kistune!" she whispered hastily "Kitsune!"

With no luck, she searched frantically around her room, under the bed, in the cupboards, under the chairs, everywhere. She felt the threads piecing together her delicate heart rip and snap, as she looked out the opened window, with the satin curtains blowing softly in the morning air.

End of Chapter Four


	6. Chapter Five: Sunshower

"Gracious, Miss Shizuki" mumbled Akira, concerned from behind the reception desk. "You look as if you've been crying. Are you alright?"

She hadn't said a word all morning, even at breakfast. Of course her parents had gone to work by then and was catered on by the servants, who despite noticing, paid no lip service, lest they just upset her further.

"I'm.. *sniff*... quite alright Akira-san. I'm just putting my trust in ill chosen places is all" she whimpered, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

A horrific frown wore on the gentleman's face and he launched from his seat, the best his old, but still somehow well built, stature could manage. "Who was it? Where are they? I'll give that rotten brat a piece of my mind!"

Hitomi wavered her hands, shaking her head "Don't waste your energy, Akira-san. It's a lovely morning and I don't want you losing your temper with silly things"

"But, I hate to see you upset, miss"

"It'll pass. Besides, my mind will latch onto more important matters anyway. Are you still open for a chat tonight?"

The news delighted the man and his bushy mustache lifted up on his wrinkled features, expressing a warm smile. "Indeed. We can have time downstairs, here in the dining room. It's quiet in the early evening, so it'll be perfect"

"Wonderful. Have a good day, Akira-san. I'll see you soon"

"Be sure to take an umbrella, some spells outside today"

* * *

On and along her march for education, and her other absurd 'hobbies' enforced by her parents, young Shizuki couldn't shake off the thought that someone was following her. It was as if out just the corner of her eyes, she could see a strange, lingering shadow, taunting her. Just as she'd turn her head, it'd vanish, then return a moment later. There was also a voice, just above a whisper, eerie. Not a word of it could be understood.

Tucked under the emerald umbrella, she dug her paws into her skirt pocket and gazed at the item, the red gem. It seemed that the Kitsune had left it behind. Intentionally? As a gift? Who knew? Rotating it in her fingertips, she made out some engravings made in the gold, sealing the bottom and tip of the jewel. It was hard to make out in the shadow. Humming with wonder, she caressed the surface of the gem, shaped like a Faberge Egg.

Indescribable mutterings and hissing returned. It clouded Hitomi's perception and thinking. Sounds that clawed at her brain deeper... deeper... deeper

"Hey, Hitomi!"

Squeaking aloud at the finally understood proclamation, she spun round to see two familiar faces. Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname stood behind her with perky expressions. The bluenette swung her satchel lazily about her ankles.

"Heh, golly. You sure were off in your own world. I called you a dozen times" Sayaka grinned, patting her back.

Sighing with relief, Hitomi returned the enthusiastic smile "Good morning, Sayaka, Madoka"

"How're you feeling? We're sorry we couldn't attend the party last night" chirped Madoka.

"Oh, I'm alright I suppose. Things could be better"

"Says the richest girl in Mitakihara" snipped the blue haired maiden, playfully. Hitomi shook her head collectedly, sombre.

"I'm not the richest and money isn't everything, Sayaka"

"Again, says the doll with all the dough"

"Urgh, it's not like that. Sometimes... I just wish things could just be like with you"

"Like us?" she queried, raising a brow. Sayaka had risen her arms up and rested them behind her head as they walked.

"Your parents aren't forcing you into things you don't want. You can say and do what you want, with no hassle"

"We have our restrictions too, Hitomi" peeped Madoka.

"Of course, I'm not ignorant. I know you aren't rebels or the sort, I just want some leniency; some freedom to pursue a hobby, to speak my mind without being fearful of being down trodden"

They came to a stop when the bubblegum haired gal, stepped over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"A long time"

* * *

The bell would toll soon. The girls made their way further into the school grounds, the rain becoming a bit heavier. Panting, Madoka and Sayaka bolted through the splashing water together. Hitomi lingered behind somewhat, tightly restrained under her umbrella for her fear of getting a single splash of water on her. Sighing, she slowed and watched her friends soon fade out of sight and into the doorway of the school. She maintained a steady pace, better to be safe than sorry.

"You're not gonna leave me out here, are you?"

The mint haired gal stopped in her tracks and turned her eyes to meet a pair of stunning and illuminating red ones.

End of Chapter Five

 **(I've often had a habit of writing stories with long chapters, so this is a bit of a change for me. However, if you''d like for me to lengthen the chapters, that's no problem. Also, thanks for being patient, since now is where things are gonna start picking up. Hope you've enjoyed it so far)**


	7. Chapter Six: Kyouko Sakura

She was spooked at first, having turned to see those beautiful eyes again, ones she'd hoped to see again. However, she hadn't expected for them to have a voice. Deep, definitely feminine, but oddly husky at that. Just like in that bizarre daydream when she played the piano: Luscious magma locks, tucked in behind a teal hood. Large boots and short shorts, revealing long, pale, toned legs. Her naval partially exposed from her undone hoodie, showing a shirt that cut just at the belly. A fang jutted shyly from her thin, moist lips and her facial features, sharp.

Hitomi gulped a little, seeing the tomboy stood before her. The lion maned vixen came over and gripped the rich girl's hand loosely, whispering in her ear.

'I can't be too far from this you see'

Shivers consumed Hitomi, not just from the icy cold, but at the gal's words. She didn't believe it.

'Wh-wh-who are you?' she quivered.

The tomboy smirked 'Hey, I promised I'd stay with you, didn't I?'

'K-K-K-Kitsune?' she gasped quietly, covering her mouth in shock. Was it really the fox? She was gobsmacked.

'Why you surprised? You knew all along right? Heck, you danced with me when you played your song last night'

Hitomi's head was practically spinning right now.

'H-how did...? Why? Do you...?'

'It was an illusion. I made it so you didn't have to think of those bald headed, scruffy losers downstairs. Figured you'd appreciate finding some peace in your head'

'You're... you're really a Kitsune?'

'Yes' she grinned cheekily. 'The name's Kyouko Sakura'

'I-I'm Hitomi Shizuki' she announced firmly, trying to calm herself a bit. She groaned a little, seeing the bandaged up arm, hidden under the hoodie sleeve. It was definitely her.

'Thanks for letting me stay in your home, Hitomi. It was freezing last night and I was half starved'.

'My pleasure, Sakura-san. Oh! Classes! I must go!' she gasped, making her way towards the building again, with Kyouko tagging along behind in the rain.

* * *

Having arrived in the school, just in time, Hitomi grew concerned over how Kyouko would even get by. How had she even managed to get past the guards at the gate. When she turned to speak, she was astonished to find the red head in a complete uniform, hair done back in a pony tail, ready to go. She flicked her hair a bit, rinsing off any water that beaded her intense strands of magma. She chuckled humorously at the olive green haired girl.

'No worries, I got this'

'Alright, if you say so. But, what shall I say to-'

'Ya don't have ta say anything. I told you. It's cool'

'If you say so' she sighed, walking along side to class.

* * *

Hitomi felt those eyes again. They were everywhere and locked onto her and her company, her companion. She strolled confidently along the hallway with the timid, wealthy young woman, her shoes clicking with a soft echo on the polished floors. She smirked deviously at what she suspected were her classmates. Just as the teacher was to rise in protest at the lack of recognition, the vixen's eyes sparkled positively and the tutoring lady reflected the gaze for a split moment in her eyes, before turning to the class, smiling.

'Alright, everyone, take your seats. We have a new student joining our class. Please come in and introduce yourself'.

So went the morning classes. Kyouko wasn't paying much attention at all to the lesson and often found herself nagging Hitomi, speaking via telepathy, for her attention as she possessed people. She got people to make paper airplanes, slur their speech when answering a question (or get them to say something else entirely) and shout 'boogies'. Without a doubt, it pissed the teacher off, seeing her students suddenly acting like inebriated fools. The teacher had small patience to begin with, due to her personal life and this salt in the wound at work was putting her on edge. The bell tolled and she sighed exaggeratedly with relief.

'Right, out of my face, you immature, crazy people! Shoo! Shoo!'

* * *

'Good heavens, that was quite an experience' groaned Hitomi, tucking into her snack box, as they sat up on the roof. It was cool and the area harbored a small sheltered area in case of rain.

'Man, I couldn't help it. That session bored me ta fuckin' tears! How do you put up with that?' the fox grouched, slouching against the wall of the shelter.

'It's education. Every person is required to undertake it through until adulthood, to help us in the world' she said modestly, eating her food in a civilized manner, while Kyouko had some more Taiyaki left over from the previous night, tearing into it ravenously.

'So, anyway, Sakura-san...'

'Why so formal? Call me, Kyouko'

'Um... alright... Kyouko... t-tell me about yourself'.

'What do you wanna know?' the Kitsune grinned, munching the last of the sweet pastry.

'What are... your kind exactly?' Hitomi cooed.

'Myobu' she said blankly.

'I beg your pardon?'

'That's the name of my kind: Myobu. We're benevolent spirits of the God Inari, the deity of harvest'

'I remember my father telling me that Kistune are... mischievous'

'Heh, pretty much. I can't help it. I just love messing with people so much. They're gullible and weak'.

'Just don't go doing it to poor souls. I can't stand the idea you'd hurt someone for fun' the rich girl scowled.

'Hey, take it easy. I ain't hurting people. They're just pranks and whatnot. Unless if someone really were to be some chump, I'd take him out in a second. If I mean damage, I mean damage... does that make you feel better?'

'I'm not sure...' she pondered unsure, honest.

A sigh, mixed with a growl of sorts, escaped the the tomboy's lips and she sat up, gently taking the girl's cheek and bringing her face close to hers. Having no expected it, the mint haired gal broke her stone cold modesty with a blush, seeing the other girl so close.

'What I mean is, if someone were to mess with you, that's the only reason I'd have to hurt anybody'.

'B-but why? You've only known me since last night'

'Because when Kitsune make promises, they keep them. I promised to stay by your side and I will. You helped me when I could've been left for dead. I'm grateful for that. I pay respect unto those who respect me'.

The vixens voice was quiet, but determined and serious, a lingering softness, affection tainting it. Hitomi's heart pounded seeing her up so close. She wanted so much to believe her.

'Okay, Kyouko. I believe you'

'Thank you'.

* * *

'Hey, Hitomi. Spending a bit of bonding time with the new girl, hey?' Sayaka intruded verbally, coming over with Madoka, as classes were set to begin again.

'Why, yes. I've just been showing her around. She's an energetic type alright'

'Worn out? Hahaha! Well, I'm sure she appreciates you taking her under your wing'

'Well, yes. I like to help people out'.

Smiling to herself contently, she couldn't help but notice that from the corner of her eyes, she could see the two holding hands. The two had been best of friends since their days in play-school. Even on their journey to the class and on weekends, their 'intimate' contact was nothing new; cuddling, tickling, hugging and nuzzling. She was jealous that she'd never had platonic, loving contact with any of her peers. She'd mentally push away her yearnings, forcing herself to think they were childish, especially with same-sex relations. If her parents knew she was spending time with folks who were so careless in their overtly adoring nature like Madoka and Sayaka, they'd tug her away from the school immediately, so she tried to keep their connection on the low down, telling them to calm down or straighten up, when Sayaka would go around pouncing on the poor cherry blossom haired gal, claiming her to be her 'bride'. What joy was there in all that? She wanted it.

'Any plans after school, Hitomi?' Madoka squeaked gleefully.

'Oh, I'm going to have a talk with an old friend of mine'.

'The doofus at reception?' affirmed the bluenette 'You sure you wanna waste your time with that old fart? I'll bet five minutes in, you'll be begging to get rid of him'

'Please, Sayaka, he's lonely. And so am I. We just wanna console each other right now, things aren't simple'

'As you wish, princess' she mocked 'Well, Madoka's staying round the weekend. You're welcome to come for a night too or hang out'

'I just might do that' Hitomi replied happily. 'Thanks, you two'.

* * *

'Shall I introduce you to my parents?' she pondered aloud as they walked back. Kyouko had changed back into her regular clothing and she shoved her pocky pack into the rich girl's face.

'Christ, you're eager to get settled, huh?'

'W-WHAT? No! I meant-'

'Bwahahaha! I'm kidding. Sure, might as well. They're gonna see me at some point, aren't they?'

As they entered back into the building, Kyouko found herself exploiting the technical motions of the revolving door, wheeling about and around, like a hamster in a cage.

'Are you quite finished?' Hitomi hummed with feign, unamusement, tapping her foot. Akira squinted at the doorway, grumbling.

'Nope'.

'it's alright Akira-san, she's with me' she assured, motioning for him to sit back down. Confirming with a light nod, he rested himself, distracted. As Kyouko finished, she stumbled out, with Hitomi almost dragging her to the elevator.

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but smile at all the teasing and silly antics. Things started to seem quite natural with them, comfortable, as it were with a real friend. Hitomi was so happy. She couldn't ask for more.

End of Chapter Six


	8. Chapter Seven: Kitsune no yomeiri

Needless to say, first impressions are everything, and, unfortunately for Hitomi, her mother's was the one, not fit for particular standards. Having presented both her parents with the enthusiastic red head, she'd had her fingers crossed that things may slide by smoothly. Her father thankfully was down to earth, as he usually is, and opted a positive response, welcoming the Kitsune into their home properly. Mrs Shizuki retreated into her chamber, locking herself a way to simmer in her own brought sulkiness.

'Would you be staying for dinner, Miss Sakura?' prompted the gent, chomping on his pipe. 'We'd be most happy to have you'.

'Thanks, Mr Shizuki. That sounds terrific' the redhead beamed.

'Wonderful. We'll have our servants cook up and prepare a feast for you two?'

'Us two? You aren't...?'

'Unfortunately, I cannot join you for dinner. There's a conference over in central Mitakihara. Quite important. I shan't be back 'till late, but, your mother will be here. You'll stay on her good side tonight, won't you Sweetpea?' he queried, with a taint of melody.

'As I try every other day' the rich girl replied, quietly. The bold man shook his head softly and lifted her chin.

'She only wants what's best for you, as do I' he whispered. 'I know some of her suggestions appear petty and tedious, but they're skills that'll get you by. Reference, social means. You see, It's a good thing your mother and I work well in what we do, so we may pass on good word and see to it you get a good paid job... maybe find a nice boy'.

'But, father. Is there not a moment spare I can speak my own mind, from my heart?'

'You already do that with your wonderful music'.

'You don't understand, father. I wish I could excel in what I'm most interested'.

'Your artistry can only get you so far. Listen to me, don't tell a word of this to your mother; I want your freedom as much you do. I want you to be happy and live having a job that makes you happy. Personally, I just wanna give you a head start. Once you're in the field, you see, maybe you can wedge in your interests and see how it goes. I just want you to be prepared for the world... You understand?'

She'd underestimated the nature of her father and she felt a great guilt, seeing she didn't trust him as well before. Her eyes warmed and a soft smile marked her features in relief. Hugging him to her, she relished in what love she could receive in this moment. She was so grateful and she understood more clearly now. Her father didn't see her as prize piece to be objectified: She was a human being with a dream.

'I'm kinda glad to be honest that you hadn't become absorbed in mother's mentality. She's an ice queen at times, but sharp, stubborn, but she's also loyal. If the time came when you chose to disband her proposition in order to find your own future, yes, she'd be resistant first, but she'll remember that your her daughter. She wants to guide you, not control you'.

She nodded to him and he grew a somewhat concerned expression 'You were worried about this for a while, weren't you?'

'Yes, father'.

'We love you. Don't ever forget that' he assured contently, giving her a peck on the forehead, before leaving the house for his business. Kyouko had been dwelling on the staircase, observing their re-established bonding and offered a keen smile to the mint haired gal.

* * *

A thunderous belch rocked the hallway and enormous rooms of the home. Kyouko fell back on the bed, smacking her lips in satisfaction in the well delivered, and promised, feast in the kitchen. The shrimp and seaweed was still detectable from the canine and she licked between her teeth and gums indiscreetly.

'Heavens, Kyouko! My mother is still in the house! What if she were to hear that?' hissed the pine green eyed maiden.

'Eeh, she didn't bother to join us for dinner. Who knows? Perhaps she's asleep. Is she a heavy sleeper?'

'Urgh, I don't know' Hitomi mumbled.

'I assume we're heading off to bed?'

'I'm meeting someone downstairs actually' she affirmed, closing the closet door slightly as she changed out of her uniform.

'Yeah?'

'A friend of mine. I promised him we'd have a hot drink and chat. He's a lonely, old soul bless him'.

'Fair enough, I'll head off too then, seeing as you're busy'.

'W-Wait wha-?'

'I'm coming back, Hitomi. I promised. I just need to meet up with a few... acquaintances '

'Kitsune?'

'Maybe...'

'Heheh... You can't lie to me'

'Exactly. I can't'

The door swung open and she emerged in a plain, lime green dress, more close fitting, complimenting her figure. Her hair was tucked into a bun and she wore a silver necklace of a rabbit that sat just above her small breasts. Sneering, Kyouko glanced over at the princess standing at the bed post.

'A lonely, old soul, eh?' she parroted, cackling at her.

'I told you, he's an old man. Why don't you shoo and go off to your little fox party then and I'll see you later back here tonight. I'll keep the window open for when you come back'

'Splen-differ-ous! We're kicking off like sisters already. Enjoy your voluntary work at the old folks home, Princess Sweetpea' she slipped sarcastically, her speech still seeping with nasty laughter, almost like gekkering.

'Hmph!' Hitomi turned her head, unamused and walked out the door to attend to her friend below.

* * *

The dining room was desolate. Often a room riddled with energy, commentary and delicious smells from the kitchen. Now it was late. The kitchen had deep cleaned and shut up, some tables and chairs stacked and shifted away. All that was left was the bar and Akira sat up, awaiting the beautiful young lady.

Behold, and there she was and in an instant, his weariness sidelined for sheer joy, as she trod across the humongous room, decorated with crimson reds, beige and golds. Propping herself up to sit, Akira ordered them some tea.

'So, who's your friend earlier, charged with sugar?' he chuckled warmly.

'Oh, I met her today'

'New at the school?'

'Kind of'

'You appear quite hesitant for conversation. I'm not driving you away from your friend, am I?'

'No! Oh, goodness no. It's just, like I said, my imaginings and thoughts can be silly and I put my trust in ill chosen places sometimes'.

Sipping the Camomile cautiously, he brought his shaky hand back down on the clinking china and turned to her.

'You can trust me though, right?' he pondered gruffly.

She was silent for a moment. She constantly told herself she wanted to speak her mind. Now she had the time and person to talk with, she was afraid. But, of what? Akira was very dear to her and wouldn't hurt her feelings. Perhaps, like her father, she was underestimating him, judging him for his older age. Sighing, she came out with it.

'Have you... ever been in a position where you doubted yourself? Like, if you had the choice to act upon something, you'd wonder whether you shouldn't 'cus you'll be out of your comfort zone and it's better to be safe than sorry, or if you should go ahead with it, because your curious and want it to lead up to a life experience and for the chance to discover something new?'.

'Depends upon the circumstances' he answered truthfully. 'As you said with the 'safe or sorry' part, I'd rather stay safe, if I knew the alternate choice were to bring displeasure or even harm to myself or others'.

Nodding, Hitomi stared down into her cup. The bold tone returned.

'However, if your safety isn't a concern, I'd say it's better to investigate and try things, rather than living your whole life and never ever knowing'.

The rich girl perked up at that follow up and the man continued.

'What is it that you're worried about, if I may ask?'

'Well, my friend, Kyouko... I'm worried that my parents will disapprove of her in the days that pass. That they'll look down on her. Because she's not rich...

'That doesn't matter'.

'And she's not very feminine...'

'That doesn't matter either'.

'She's... not very bright... and has a very explosive personality... speaks her mind too much and lives more in the moment than in regards for what will happen in the future'.

'I say, why not? You're still young, Miss Shizuki. If I may suggest, let your youth live a little longer and indulge in it. Explore, forget about the materialistic clutches of this place and turn to the simplistic, epicurean life, like your friend. Shed no matter for mass expenses and instead find pleasures in the basic of things. Even if temporary. You need it after all this time you've worn your parents baggage'.

Having remembered her discussion with her friends that morning, she found that the solution was in fact very obvious and to the point: That the greatest pleasures in life were of the most simple nature. People could still have fun, be merry and be close and it didn't come down to how much money you had. It was appreciating what was there and around you, rather than pining for things.

'T-Thank you, Akira-san. I do feel so much better now'.

Chuckling at her cheeriness, he took another sip of his drink. Hitomi too, although hers almost lurched back out of her mouth, she coughed a little, having seen her friend escape the building through the revolving door, seemingly in an urgent hurry. Clearing her throat, she rose from her seat.

'Please, excuse me Akira-san, I must make my leave. I'll see you tomorrow!'

* * *

She followed the trail as best she could, but sadly saw it ran cold and her determination was replaced with utter hopelessness. Looking to and fro around the dark, lamp lit streets, she looked ahead to see the park. Her instincts nudged her towards the gate and she found herself stepping quietly along the pathway. It was so quiet and there was barely any light to find solace in. She hadn't contemplated taking someone with her and the reality of the situation sank in heavily, like a load of bricks had been dropped upon her from a height. She was alone, in the dark, in the park, in a dress that was slightly revealing. Before the worst of her fears infested her brain, her ears picked up on something assuring. She heard a tune. Music of sorts, with flutes, coming from the dark gathering of trees. Was Kyouko there, in the forest. Seeing as it was all she had faith in now, she made her way through the trees, and found it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

The music was getting louder and she eventually found herself in what seemed like a pathway parting in the trees; earth naturally smooth and sloped, like an artery in the woods. She stepped out onto the path and found a subtle mist tickling about her ankles coolly. It was faintly illuminated by the moonlight and it appeared to go on forever, or at least that was what she speculated as she couldn't see any further. The sounds seemed very close and she felt as though it was coming from right behind her. She sprung back into the trees, hiding behind them and saw a gathering of people in robes and lanterns, slowly treading along the slope path. Their faces covered by snow white masks.

It was rather creepy, seeing them all disguised as they were. Making their way further along, Hitomi decided to sneakily follow them. Keeping to the dark, it seemed as if their journey went on forever, walking further into a dense fog. Suddenly, tongues of flame jutted from the air sporadically. Intimidated at first, she saw that they didn't burn. Waving her hand across or near one, it didn't hurt. She suspected they were there intentionally to guide her. Wait... if they were propping up near her and seemed to be displaying this courteous action, would that imply they knew she was here? Before, she managed to rack her brain of a solid answer, she saw they had all come to a glade, where the moon shone most intensely.

In the centre was what appeared to be an inscribed circle in the grass and just outside of it, sat an enormous rock, with what appeared to be a stark white fox, perched on top of it. It's eyes of magenta appeared hollow and as lifeless as that of a plush toy. Absurd rings seem to encircle two protruding masses of fur, with pink tips. Behind it waved approximately nine tails. Despite it's small stature, the mass of tails made it seem so astoundingly grand and overwhelming, like a sacred deity.

The groups hoods lowered, but their masks stayed on. Standing by the white creature at the rock were two participants with lanterns in the, dare she say, 'rite'. One with raven hair than fell behind the shoulders, another with blonde locks and a floral decorative pin. In the centre of the circle stood two with familiar hues: One of cherry blossom pink and the other of sapphire blue. At the entryway stood the last participant, with crimson hair in a pony tail. It was Kyouko. She stood, arms folded, observing.

The conversation, speech, from the white fox entity couldn't be interpreted as she was too far away, but soon, the fox lifted up its pink strands of fur with rings, levitating them up high and blinding beam of light washed out the area for a few moments. The two in the circle removed their masks...

'M-Madoka?... Sa-S-Sayaka?' Hitomi gasped, covering her mouth, unable to control herself. The two girls smiled, staring into each others eyes, with longing, until their lips met, hands held securely in their union. The mint haired gal was absolutely dumbfounded. They really were together. how could she have been so blind?

But there was more to come: As their lips parted, they turned to the overseeing entity and appeared to say something in unison, hands held tight, as they stood by each other. The creature smiled and a confirming snap in the night air was heard as the two dropped to their knees, clutching their chests. Prickling orbs of light levitated from above their breast and hovered upwards, smoothing out into an orb and apparently solidifying in the freezing winter air, before dropping carefully back down into their hands. Clutching their new treasures gently to them, they saw that they had now fallen on all fours, their robes discarded, and panted with happiness to each another; nuzzling and nudging each other in their furry faces. The pink fox licked it's mates face excitedly and gong sounded, signifying their eternal union.

Hitomi didn't know what to make of what she saw. Her best friends, not only were they lovers, but they had turned into foxes in front of her eyes. Her friends were Kitsune. Everything was kept a secret from her. Looking over the other people, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming, consuming sense of horror, when she noticed the purple eyes of the raven haired participant staring directly at her.

She turned and ran.

End of Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter Eight: Hoshi-No-Tama (Soulgem)

Catching her breath in the elevator, Hitomi, leaned on the side, panting. Brushing hair from her eyes, she looked at herself in the mirror. Did it really happen, or was her fear of the dark really ravaging the deepest parts of her brain? The low drone and motion of the elevator was soothing to her mind, feeling safe and on familiar grounds. She wasn't totally at ease though. Kyouko was there and if that person with the raven hair had spotted her, goodness knows what would happen if she found her. She had a horrible feeling in her gut that what she saw, if it was real, wasn't meant to be seen by outsider... by humans, mortals. But Madoka and Sayaka, her dear friends were there. Had they kept this a secret from her the whole time? Had they been laughing at her? Was she in fact so detached from everything and everyone? Who could she place faith in? Who could she trust?

She could swear she heard quiet gekkering and for a split second, the light in the elevator blinked, causing a moment of darkness. Those purple eyes had found her again and she let out a petrified scream, covering her eyes. But a chime sounded for her home's floor and the light had returned. The eyes nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Stepping in to her home, it was pitch black. The silence was totally unnerving and she crept as best she could across the entryway to the staircase.

'Miss Shizuki'

Startled, she spun round to see a torch, held by one of the female servant.

'Where have you been, Miss Shizuki? Your mother was livid, she looked everywhere for you' she whimpered, hisses accidentally driving the rich girl into a more tense stance.

'I'm ever so sorry. My friend left. I had to make she was alright'.

'Your mother thinks she took you out'

'W-What?' she asked, squinting her eyes a bit through the dark. She couldn't make out the figure as whole, as the harsh light was almost pointed directly at her face.

'Your mother thinks she took you out. Seeing you out in that dress, she thought it would bring about gossip. She thinks she's bad company and doesn't want her back'

'B-But, it wasn't her fault. I was downstairs with Akira-san, when she ran out. I thought she was in trouble or something'.

'Just head upstairs, Miss Shizuki. I'll try and help derive some mercy from your mother in the morning, but you know how she is'.

'All too well' Hitomi sighed.

'Upstairs. Now. Quickly. To bed' the servant ushered, pushing her up the steps.

* * *

Hitomi was practically shaking under the bed covers. The window was now closed, firmly shut. Her heart pounded deafeningly in her chest. The internal thumping, along with the clock was all she could hear. Consistently, she felt she was being played with; her conscious playing tricks on her. One second she swore she could hear consecutive scuttling and scratching in the walls, other times she thought she could hear or feel someones breath on the side of her face.

One thing, at last, was for certain. There was a knock at her window.

 **TAP TAP**

She wasn't sure. Should she trust it? Was it that purple eyed demon that chuckled at her in the elevator? She didn't want anything more to do with these entities. She squeezed her eyes tight and turned away from the window, wishing it to go away.

 **TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP**

Whimpering, she sat up and shuffled along to the edge of the bed. Tiptoeing to the window, she winced at the thought of the worst and yanked aside the curtain. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and saw a colour that brought a sense of relief: Red. The fox, transparent, was rippling and hovering in the air, just outside her window. Slowly, she opened it up and Kyouko slip in with ease, settling like a sheet of velvet in her room. The creature solidified, it's colours denser and more clear now to the eye. She shook her fur coat, like a dog in the rain and stepped over to the frightened young lady. She trembled at the crimson canine, sat with her loyally. It's ears twitched and its expression somewhat puzzled.

'S-So,... did you have a nice time with your friends?' she tried, a nervous chuckle lingering in her speech.

The vixen huffed and looked away, pacing the room apparently, as Hitomi sat back up on the bed.

'I'm sorry that I'd intruded. I was curious and when you left, it looked as if you were afraid. The way you were running made it seem as though you were in trouble of sorts, so I went to find you'

Huffing again, the fox sat, keeping it's back to her.

'Oh, please forgive me, Kyouko'.

Soon, the beast turned back to the terrified gal, bundled up in her warm bed and pounced onto the fabric to join her. It seemed to be grumbling.

'I feel I have trodden on sensitive grounds, but I don't fully understand. Please explain to me, I'll apologise for you and I won't so much as glance into your business again' she swore softly, reaching to stroke the mammals face.

It reached for her hand with its teeth and nipped. Instinctively, she pulled her hand back, thinking she was attempting to bite her. But, the eyes of the fox didn't seem to consist of any malice. They were soft, warm and seemed to glow. The fox leaned again to nip and Hitomi froze, allowing Kyouko to do so. They only felt like pin pricks and they were followed by a close sniff by the vixen's cold nose. A happy smile swept the features of the mint haired girl, when she saw the fox licking her hand. A friendly, assuring gesture, she sighed, though inwardly groaned at the slobber. She patted the creatures head and the fur of the Kitsune seemed to slip off effortlessly. Once the last shed of hairs fell and vanished at the touch of the bed's mattress, Kyouko sat beside her, human form, grinning coolly at her.

'I was afraid you'd hate me'.

'No, I should've told you what's going on' she said quietly. Her whispers sounded like raspy croaks.

'So... what IS going on?'

The tomboy fished into her hoodie pocket and withdrew the treasure, shining exuberantly in the dark.

'This is a 'Hoshi-No-Tama'. But the Kitsune refer to them as 'Soul Gems'. They are the most precious and important item of a Kitsune. Without it, we'd be powerless and can ever die. That's why we protect them'

Hitomi nodded.

'That ceremony you saw today was a marriage between two Kitsune, an especially sacred rite. No human is allowed to witness what happens in the world of the Kitsune. Because... potentially, it can result in people falling into great danger'.

'Danger?'

'Many Kitsune hate humans with a passion. It's what makes Kitsune all the more susceptible to go an cause massive pranks on people, sometimes even harm them'

'Your kind don't harm people though do they?'

'No. The ones i'm talking about are 'Nogitsune'. They're incredibly savage and use their powers of possession, manipulation and illusion to kill people. The history between these two Kitsune is brutal. We've constantly been on opposing ends due to our perceptions of the human race. They're entirely misanthropic, down right psychopathic, which is why, from now on, you mustn't come across any more of our ceremonies or gatherings'.

'I promise. I'll stay true to my word, Kyouko'

'Also, you must listen to me:' she said, in a most hushed manner. She got on her knees and brought the other girl close, hands on her shoulders. 'You MUST tell me if you see anything out of the ordinary from now on. Even the slightest thing, you have to tell me, okay?'

Nodding slowly, the rich girl stroked the fox's face delicately 'I promise' she whispered.

End of Chapter Eight


	10. Chapter Nine: Will O The Wisp

**It was somewhere, Hitomi recollected, she'd visited as a child. Or maybe in a past life. Incredibly mountainous. Emerging like vicious fangs, from the thick fog that engulfed the landscape, from the jaws of a tremendous valley, that sank down almost infinitely into a dark pit. Absurd, almost sinister, laughter choked the silence and the lily haired gal span around in her night gown, confronted by a sleek, silky, raven furred fox. Those intense violet eyes. There was something that cast feign assurance and trust over her, as her gaze was captured by the creatures gleaming orbs. It's soul gem sat neatly in its bushy breast. An astonishing glare of light erupted from the fox's tail and it flickered in the dimming light of the skies, like a torch. Agile, like a cat, it sneaked past her, towards a pitch black wood.**

 **Mentally hooked, the naive girl followed it. The tail was so blatant and clashing in the dark, but without sight of it, the feign promise of protection slipped away, and Hitomi found herself panting in attempt to keep up with the entity, darting around and under now totally surreal birthing of trees. She squealed, attempting to untangle her hair from sticks intruding her path. It was getting harder and harder to keep up. She didn't know why the impulse to chase the creature had seized her, or what it would grant her in return if she caught up with it. Was it going to show her something? Invigorating drum beats began faintly echoing in the space, crowding ever further with the arms of the earth, stretching up and branching out into fingers of stubborn shadow in the settled night. The beats got louder, consecutive, mimicking her heart, her pace. She was tearing up now. She'd no idea what was happening. Cackling formations, like tar crept from the trees undergrowth and cracks, seeping out into the 'pathway'. They taunted her, high and low, before the fox abruptly stopped.**

* * *

 _'HITOMI!'_

Hitomi opened her eyes to find herself on the roof of her building, arms out stretched and standing just on the rim. An immediate rush escalated in her being, till a scream sounded, as she thrashed her body to the iron bars, containing the safe perimeters of the roof. She clung desperately, feeling a strong rush of wind blast her delicate features. Eyes shut tight, she couldn't bare the idea of glancing below at the cars, blaring.

'Hitomi, come here'

'K-Kyouko... w-what's happening?!' she cried, tears dashing down her trembling form.

'I saw you walk out, up here to the roof. Then you climbed the barrier and... looked as if you were going to jump'.

'Help me!'

The tomboy dashed from the doorway to her, assisting her climb back over the cold iron construct. The emerald eyed maiden thrust herself at the red head, arms wrapped around her desperately. She sobbed into the taller girl's hoodie, fingers clawing slightly at the material, terrified. She was literally a step away from falling to her death. Shakily she spoke, lips quivering, eyes washed with fright.

'I saw a black fox... w-was following it. I d-dunno why... I trusted it, but...!' she stumbled verbally, her voice cracking every chance she had to properly communicate

'It's okay. Let's go back downstairs. It's cold out here' the magma maned girl spoke warmly, stroking her hair. Slowly, she guided her human companion back into the confines of the building, arm around her waist protectively'.

* * *

Kyouko had promised the rich girl her guard throughout the night, which was laid evident in the morning, by her apparent weariness. Aburaage was supplied to her as a 'Thank you' and it was devoured instantly. It was the weekend now and, so, there'd be a new form of schedule for Hitomi, commended by her mother of course with no argument. Still somewhat shaken by the events of last night, everything being very overwhelming, her attention span was little and found herself with the worst of her mother. The servant from last night had tried to persuade Miss Shizuki to calm herself, but little was made of the discussion.

'For goodness sake, girl. You're hitting the high notes too early!' she whined, tapping the side of the wooden table stand with a short rod.

'Yes, mother'

'That friend of yours had better not distract you from your studies. I have an eye for spotting out delinquents' she hissed.

'She is no delinquent, mother! I just didn't sleep enough last night' she shot, turning sharply on her stool.

'Don't. Back chat me, madam!' she warned, approaching her, the tip of her rod below her chin. 'I don't want my daughter falling pray to a no good girl and her insidious ambitions. Probably a streetwalker with clothing like that...'.

'Mother!'

'Enough. I'll say it now, I don't like her. I don't trust her and would prefer you not see her ag-'

For a moment, the miserable hag winced, like she'd gotten an electric shock. Brushing off her dress, she clamped her hands together. Her face masked by an unreal smile.

'How about another go then, darling?' she cooed in delight. It occurred to the mint haired gal then, that her mother had been under the influence of her 'bad influence' of a friend. She smiled knowingly in response and nodded.

'Of course, mother' she peeped, happily and returned to her rehearsal.

The fox sat up on the balcony, head squished between the wooden bars to over look her human host. Wagging her tail at the reception, she proceeded to watch Hitomi play, once again, becoming entranced in the music.

* * *

'Purple eyes?' queried the redhead, raising a brow. After the practice, they'd decided to take a trip outside. While she was bundled up in her olive green cashmere coat, gloves and boots, with black leggings and a long skirt. A gentle snow was falling.

Hitomi nodded, as they walked together along the street.

Kyouko murmured to herself, frustrated 'Fuck sake, Akemi Homura...'

'Homura?'

'She's the one who attacked you last night and is one of the loyal guards of the governing Kitsune. She's a Nogitsune and has been persuading adoption of misanthropy among Kitsune for a long time'.

'W-Why is she doing this to me?'

'The existence of the Kitsune has been spread word of mouth among humans for centuries. Somewhere along the way, they engaged in united hate against us, due to new superstitions and beliefs, and we turned into a shunned myth. Industrialization destroyed a mass of Kitsune homes and territories. Some people are aware of our existence, but keep their mouths shut. Homura wants as little interaction with humans as possible, 'cus she thinks they'll rediscover us and try and wipe us off the map. It's like we've been demonized. If she even discovered our connection, she'd be furious'.

'Well, I was never taught that. I never thought of Kitsune as potentially harmfully. Just... maybe a little naughty'.

Kyouko couldn't help but snort and chuckle under her breath.

'B-But, I didn't mean to stumble across the ceremony, Kyouko. Can't we talk to her?'

'She's a stubborn bitch. Even Kitsune who are thought of as compassionate towards humans she hates'

'S-So, what can we do?' Hitomi trembled, hopelessness descending on her.

'I can't protect you alone, I'll need help. So, I'm going to seek the guidance of... shall I say, a veteran'.

End of Chapter Nine

 **(Things are gonna be getting darker now, just a heads up. Some violence on the way soon too. If you're still reading after the wait, thank you and I hope you've been enjoying this. Mami is given a proper intro in the next chapter, followed by Homura :D)**


	11. Chapter Ten: Four Foxes and Tea

Kyouko Sakura personally knew very few Kitsune that exceeded more than one tail, like Mami Tomoe. For every century passing, a Kitsune would grow another tail and was an indicator of not only some sort of status and hierarchy, but wisdom. Rumor had it that those that possessed more than nine had a capability to warp time and space itself, however the redhead was yet to see such a thing happen.

Once they were warmly welcomed into the confines of Mami's home, they sat themselves at the coffee table and were presented with Kiwifruit Cheesecake and Cinnamon spiced tea, the china decorated with golden illustrations of the Kitsune and Tanuki.

'I believe you, Shizuki-san' Mami calmly stated 'You aren't the first instance of a human innocently happening across a private occasion of ours. Many have been led astray and have faced unjust consequences for the circumstances'.

'Akemi Homura... She...' Hitomi nervously began, before Kyouko spoke for her.

'She invaded her dreams last night and almost lead her into suicide, via Will O The Wisp'.

'This is a serious situation' Mami stated boldly, gaze firm. 'The politics with the Kitsune in regards to the human race is rather hideous. Akemi Homura and I, since we were, shall we say 'promoted' since exceeding a thousand years for our second tail, are close guards and aids. For in every region there is a white fox, ours is Kyubey. She, along with the other white foxes, are messengers of the entity Inari. Her word is absolute and is honored. If there's a desire to change a law, it must be discussed among the messengers. Akemi Homura has been trying for years to manipulate our conditions into being totally anti-human. It's a fascist ideology. As of late, her illusion powers have become particularly strong, which is why me, Kyouko and the other Myobu will do our all to protect you, until Akemi Homura is swayed in her beliefs or promises never to come near you again'

'I've caused so much trouble for you' the rich girl mumbled sadly. She was elbowed playfully by the tomboy, grinning stupidly.

'Heh, no sweat. You're only human! Mami has saved a few folks from the Nogitsune before. They're assholes'

'Although, it would be greatly appreciated if this matter was kept solely between us. Any further human intrusion could worsen the situation' the honey eyed gal said.

'You have my word, Mami-san. I shan't say a word'.

The foxes smiled.

* * *

'Ma-mi-san!' called the bluenette from the door, after a few knocks.

The nerves of the rich girl was finally eased and Kyouko rested her vixen head upon her lap, purring and yipping softly as she was pet. A soft blush coloured Hitomi's cheeks as the fox wagged its tail and shot up a goofy look at the lily haired gal.

'Cripes. No wonder Homura has been in a strop. Imagine her face if she saw you guys getting friendly with each other' Sayaka chuckled, Madoka clinging to her arm.

Hitomi retreated her hands, her cheeks blooming a harder red as the fox sat up, shaking her fur off to reveal her human form. Mami tutted, covering the cups from the hairs.

'Kyouko, really? Mind the tea!'

The vixen stood and walked over to the couple and ruffled Sayaka's hair 'How's the newlyweds?' she snickered, like gekkering. Soon the two were chasing each other, until Mami called for everyone to calm down. For a while, the foxes all sat munching on the sweet confectionery. Hitomi sat by, idle, observing the little gathering like a documentary with David Attenborough. Madoka leaned her head on her lover's shoulder, who pulled her in closer with an arm around the waist. The two were attached at the hip. Some minor feelings of jealousy stirred in the pear colour haired madam and she felt herself drift in and out somewhat, among the gekkering and yipping.

Before long, it had gotten late and Hitomi leaped from her spot.

'Gracious! It's so late already. I must leave. Thank you for everything, Mami-san. Take care, everyone!'

Asides from the tomboy, who had already scampered after her, they all waved, Sayaka snipped back to the fiery girl, teasingly.

'Take care of your lady, Kyouko'

Having her back turned, Hitomi was thankful noone could see her flushed face. Her heart pounded even more, feeling the Kitsune's, HER Kitsune's, hand on her shoulder. Kyouko grinned cheekily at the bluenette.

'Like wise' she shot back, before closing the door.

* * *

It was nice to think they could take their time now and needn't worry of any curfew. It was just getting dark now and the streets were aligned with beaming lamps.

'Hey Kyouko' the classy girl whispered softly.

''Sup?'

'You... never told me about how you got your arm injured'.

Blinking, the redhead lifted her arm, pulling back the sleeve to look the bandage work over.

'Was it a Nogitsune?'

'Um... no'.

'Well, what was it?'

'Err... look, it's kinda private'

'Oh?'

'I just... attracted unwanted attention. We'll leave it at that'.

Confused, the rest of their walk went on in silence. Hitomi figured she'd unintentionally, again, stepped on sensitive ground, seeing that the Kitsune was blushing.

* * *

Heading up to their home was relatively smooth, as Kyouko simply had to give them 'the eye' and their angered faces would switch to glee. With no room for dinner, they journeyed to the room, tired.

'You aren't thinking of staying up all night, EVERY night, are you?' Hitomi pondered quietly to her friend.

'Well, I haven't much of a choice if I'm going to take care to make sure Homura doesn't set a foot near you'.

The rich girl wondered for a moment.

'Kitsune invade dreams, right? So why don't you go into mine? That'll mean you can sleep and keep an eye on me'

'Hmmm, wouldn't hurt to try I guess. Sure, Sweetpea, we'll give it a shot' she confirmed.

Something about that title of endearment was beginning to sound more and more affectionate as the days went by. Sure, friends give each other silly names to tease and poke fun, but this didn't seem the sort at all. It was sincere. Already in her gown, she shifted herself beneath the cushy covers, puffy and engulfing her small frame. Lying on her side, she partially lifted and folded the covers back as a sign of invitation. Perplexed, she noticed that the Kitsune had become redfaced, seeing her human companion offering her placement in the bed in an mistakenly provocative manner, coquettish even. Chewing her lip, holding back a small whimper, Kyouko approached the bed, wearing just her undergarments for the time being, as she had no night clothes.

It was then Hitomi became rather ashamed, as it was hard to pull her eyes away from the beauty, coming to lay with her in her chamber so to speak. That gorgeous, slim body, her small breasts and her fantastic ruby red hair, falling down, just above her buttocks. Gulping a little, Hitomi stiffened automatically, seeing further details as she came closer; with those hypnotic eyes and those fangs... those cheeky canines that poked outside her perfect, thin lips. The rich girl's heart pounded chaotically in her chest, her stomach doing somersaults. She watched the tomboy slowly slip into bed beside her.

'Night, Hitomi'

'G-Goodnight... Kyouko-chan'.

Smiling at the new address of title, Kyouko shot the timid girl a devious grin, showing off those fangs and closed her eyes, falling asleep beside her.

Internally, Hitomi was panicking. She was checking out her friend, who was a girl, no less, in such a perverted way. No. She covered her head, wincing with rejection of her feelings, bubbling to rise and be recognized. What her mother said, what she said so long ago:

 _'Girls can't love girl's'_

End of Chapter Ten

 **(This story will bring some things to light about Hitomi's past and also will face an uncomfortable truth about Kyouko trying to live as a human. Please leave comments and will right again soon. Since the next chapter is about Homura and will be very _trippy_ )**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Homura Akemi

Understandably, Hitomi found her sleep very restless. Whilst Kyouko was nodded off, she'd mentally embedded her conscious into the rich girl's, essentially micro-chipping her, prepared for any abnormalities or disturbances. Sighing, the lily haired lady sat up in bed. She gazed down at the fox, snoozing contently beside her. Stroking her jagged bangs, Hitomi pondered where Kyouko's family was. Even Hitomi's. Weren't they worried at all? Then again, she recalled Mami telling of their tails and how they achieved their growth. Every century. Did the Kitsune have families? Sayaka and Madoka apparently turned into Kitsune and they had families. Were all Kitsune originally human? Were they selected by the messengers or Inari? This self questioning invited a blunt headache unto the kink haired babe and she mumbled, getting out of bed and wondering down to the kitchen.

It always spooked her how quiet the house was at dark. She needn't turn on any lights. Having spent so long there in their home, she'd learned to navigate her way around, after giving her eyes just a moment to adjust. As she got herself a glass of water, the atmosphere, in the large, chess checker tiled room, became phenomenally heavier. Maybe it was even TOO quiet. Turning off the tap, she froze, having sworn she heard something. The air got tighter, as if it had personified and started gently squeezing around her windpipe with a relentless clutch. Indistinguishable murmurs and faint whispering could be heard, as if she were being haunted. Technically, it was true.

 _Small, crafty, cowering, timorous little beast,_  
 _O, what a panic is in your little heart!_  
 _You need not start away so hasty_  
 _With your hurrying scamper_  
 _I would be loath to run and chase you,_  
 _With murdering plough-staff._

That was the only time she'd heard words so distinct and clear, and it was referring to _Robert Burn's_ 'To a Mouse'. The voice with which it was delivered was so slimy with cheer. Perhaps it was teasing her, either way, as it was the first instance in which something could actually be understood from the nonsensical whispering, it disturbed her. Like a deer caught in headlights, she froze. Standing at the sink, looking out a small, oval window, she could see a reflection . But, it was not her own, which gave her chills. The girl stood right behind her, with dazzling long, charcoal hair and those incredible eyes of purple. She appeared in a school uniform, the same as hers. Was it someone she'd known all along? In order to bring some calm to herself, she instead focused on her own reflection, shaking with complete horror. A while passed, until she cleared her throat and dared speak.

'H-H-Homura... Akemi' she managed finally.

'Yes'.

The delivery was crystal clear and the vulnerable girl gulped.

'Thirsty, Nezumi?'

Was she a mouse now?

'Nezumi?.. N-No... I'm Hitomi Shizuki'

'Yes, I know. But, I'm calling you Nezumi'

'Why?'

'Because that's what you are, Nezumi. You're a mouse. You think you can hide from me. You think you can run, bury yourself away, but it's impossible. I'll always be there.'

Hitomi refused to break the fixed gaze on herself in the reflection, as she literally watched the girl lean in from behind and whisper directly in her ear.

'I can hear you... I can smell you...'

'P-Please, Miss Akemi... I beg of you...'

'Yes, go on... beg, plead and cry. I'll savor every last word' she hissed, a sinister smile etched into her smooth features.

'But, why? I've done no ill to anyone'

'You tainted the purity of our ceremony'

Hitomi dared not mention she knew Sayaka and Madoka, that'd only get them in this girl's clutches too.

'It was not deliberate'.

'Doesn't matter. It's still disgusting to think your eyes happened upon the precious occasion. You know what happens to humans who happen upon a Kitsune event?'

Tears welled up and she shook her head, lips sealed.

'Liar'

'I do not know'

'The Myobu told you, didn't they?'

The rich girl felt totally transparent. Homura knew everything already.

'Oh, yes. Since I caught sight of you, I've never let that gaze go. I've been watching you. You cannot lie to me'

'K-Kyouko was hurt. I wanted to help-'

'And you blackmailed her. You could've just set her free and now she's a prisoner to your word. How lovely. How HUMAN of you'.

'Y-You don't understand'

'I do plenty. You were a lonely aristocrat looking for a companion and decided a safe bet would be an animal. An injured one at that. Watch me shed a tear of sympathy for you, darling' she growled, staring blankly at her in the reflection.

'Don't h-hurt me'

The suspense was unbearable. It was like a cat toying with it's prey, before breaking its neck.

'Oh, believe me, I will HURT you. See, I thought back to yesterday and thought maybe I shouldn't kill you off in one go. Maybe I should prolong your suffering until you fucking abhor life and pray for the final blow. That sounds better'.

'There must be someth-'

Now, the nogitune seized the rich girl by the neck, her lips almost pressed against the 'Nezumi's' ears. Licking her lips with anticipation, she continued.

'There's nothing you can do. Just enjoy the ride'

With that, Homura's grasp loosened and she stepped further and further away, never breaking eye contact, until she faded into the shadows.

Still trembling uncontrollably, tears now broke free and dripped heavily down her face, as she slowly lowered herself to the tiled floor and wept.

End of Chapter Eleven


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Meeting

The moonlight shone, like a holy aura and a halo, for the proud white fox, perched on top of the rock, hidden in the dark network of trees in the park. Kyubey, expressionless, scanned the shadows and saw the approach of the fellow Kitsune. Mami, Homura, Sayaka and Madoka, along with a number of others, non-distinguishable, due to their dull, common hair hue. The golden furred vixen, along with that with hair as dark as coal, sided with Kyubey, stationed as a guard. It wasn't so much as a scared, whimsical spectacle, more of a gathering for a court case.

The Myobu stood divided from the Nogitsune. Tensions were high in their division and each and everyone of them eyed each other suspiciously. The fur of the Nogitsune always appeared much darker, hellish even, compared to the heavenly association with the Myobu's colours, which were bright and positive.

'For how long will our sides stand opposed? Can we not find union and peace in our kind?' beseeched a Myobu.

'So long as mankind breathes and bleeds, we shall not!' roared a Nogitsune, instantly resulting in fierce banter on both sides.

'Quiet now!' pleaded Mami, her two tails wavering in discontent. The white fox finally spoke.

'What can you, as fellow Kitsune, do to resolve this conflict among one another'?. It's voice appeared fairly neutral and down to earth, despite its exaggerated appearance.

'Kill the humans!' arose the voice of the Nogitsune together.

Sayaka decided to speak 'We need humans. They're our energy source, are they not? Without interaction with them, we shall surely starve and fade away like them too'

The Myobu cheered in approval and Madoka nuzzled her side with pride. She continued.

'We can live in harmony. I'm sure of it. If Kitsune resume a negative influence on humans, of course they shall think bad of us as a whole. You're behaving just as irrationally as they are'.

'Humans started the fiasco, you deluded bitch!' snarled a hazel haired fox. His hairs prickled in anger. 'They forgot about our connection, the true essence of spirituality and what we could've had, and instead welcomed a corrupt system that displayed us as monsters. AND THEY FELL FOR IT!'

'It wasn't their fault!' peeped Madoka. 'We can make things work again'.

'Impossible!'

'Silence. Each side shall have their turn. Myobu continue' called the white fox.

'We should appear to people more, reveal ourselves to them. This is an age where dogma is beginning to lay in slumber due to technology. The extreme negativity we once had may very well be gone now. We can rise again and remind people of what we once were' resumed Madoka, shyly.

'Are you INSANE?' screeched the hazel Nogitsune. 'There's no hope to regain trust with them. Humans won't even listen to one another, what makes you think they'd listen to us? Heck, if you appeared to a person tomorrow as you are and they reported it, that person would be whisked off to a mental institute and drugged up. According to society, we're a myth and they want it to stay that way!'

* * *

The debate drove on several hours and no conclusion could be met at all, with that, the Kitsune were dismissed. Many left in an upright rage, while others, disheartened, hung their heads in misery. The issue was tearing them apart by the day and there seemed to be no end to it.

Retreating to another glade, Kyubey sat with Mami and Homura to bring things to an assured close for the night.

'Inari looks down upon the concepts of misanthropy, as they are Inari's worshipers and receivers of the blessed harvest. It would be treachery to assume that you have the right to kill humans' asserted the white fox, directly at Homura. She snarled.

'You don't understand, Kyubey-tono. These humans have little to no respect of us, to Inari, anymore. They have forgotten us. We are just laughable traits of culture and history. They should be reminded of us and our power. Inari is their provider and we are her messengers. They should bow before us!'

This projection of desperation was leading to a smug smile finding it's way onto Mami's snout.

'Enough!' proclaimed Kyubey.'Inari's word is absolute. It is time you stopped with this nonsense, Homura Akemi. You're guiding brothers and sisters against one another. If you proceed in this foolishness, you will be punished!'

Reluctantly, Homura sat upright, presentably to her, frowning 'Yes, Kyubey-tono'

'You are dismissed. Take your leave and be well' said Kyubey, turning his back to them and departing in the manner of a ghost, like collected steam fading into the air of night.

As he left, Homura's violet eyes found the golden pair, staring her down, decidedly indiscriminately.

'You know you're wrong' stated the ravened haired fox, boldly. 'You really do'.

'This debate has lasted for many a millennia. It's time to end it, Akemi-san'.

'The truth is staring you right in the face and you refuse to acknowledge it. I can't believe you' bit the raven haired canine, turning her back to walk away. Mami followed.

'Humans are progressing and we must too. I understand your worry, but we can't afford to let blind hatred guide us'.

'Without us, the communication to the great ones and the world is totally lost' declared Homura. 'Can't you understand our end is right around the corner?'

'It's up to humans if they want to reach out to us and the gods. If they don't wish to, and they don't need us, that's our fate we must accept'.

'And that doesn't concern you in the least?'.

Staring each other down, unflinchingly, they found their absolute decision with one another: they couldn't connect.

'It is the will of the gods, in the end'.

With that, Homura turned from her completely.

'Then even THEY have betrayed us...'

* * *

Out from the overwhelming dark, the two emerged: baby pink and blue foxes, from the themselves off, as if from a rain, their fur spread and departed from them and vanished into the icy winter air. Sayaka took Madoka's hand to stand they walked out of the park, human form.

'It seems so crazy' Madoka mumbled sadly. 'Why can't we all just get along and understand each other?'

'Heh, it's funny: You think we'd understand animals, or well, these deities, better than we do people, but it figures we're just the same' the bluenette proposed with a nervous chuckle. Madoka's sadness engulfed her further. Sayaka held her close as they walked, rubbing her back. 'Everything will be okay. We'll protect Hitomi, and the other innocent people, together. At least she knows we're there to stand by her side'

'I'm scared for us too, Sayaka-chan. I don't want you getting hurt' the bubblegum haired babe whimpered.

'Neither I you'

They exchanged adoring smiles to each other and continued their stroll home, to Sayaka's.

End of Chapter Twelve


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Manifestation

Kyouko awoke to a beautiful sound, coming from the study. As her eyes batted open, she looked upon the space Hitomi should have laid in slumber. Looking to the clock, it was 6:00AM and she crept out of bed. Knowing no one would be up for a while, besides the servants preparing breakfast in the kitchen, she saw no problem converting to her fox form. Nudging open the bedroom door with the side of her head, she slipped out, slick like a serpent. Making her way into the study, she stopped to observe the beautiful girl at the piano, reciting Ludovico Einaudi's 'Primavera'. The curtains were drawn wide open in the room, allowing the gorgeous wake of day to sear through to the performer and her instrument. The tune appeared flawless and the song seemed to hit a personal core with the red entity. The wordless voice was communicating through to her, to another time. It resonated many emotions, feelings: ones of abandonment, betrayl, loss,... despair.

It picked up, becoming almost dramatic and the little fox closed it's eyes, experiencing the sound. Shivers coursed through her and a helpless, quiet whine escaped her, as her soul gem seemed to pulse with its glow.

* * *

 **Because I believed in peace, where humans and Kitsune could co-exist without need of harm, I was outcast. At first, my family, they laughed. As time progressed and they saw me attempt to reach out to another mortal to help them when they were lost in the woods, I became a stranger in my kindred's eyes. They said that bonding with the human world was a 'death wish'. A fire I could not comprehend; that it would devour me and consume, leaving not a trace of me to be found. The cord, that sealed our relation, tore. They exiled me. The howl of my father, that rattled through to my core... I remember it well. They would not stand beside me, especially when the tribe, my fellow brethren the Nogitsune, attempted to gnash and tear at me, side by side. I fled, with the curses of my 'loved ones' trailing behind me. I made for the forest of shadow and steel.**

 **Further and darker, I ran, into the man-made world; where they celebrate chaos and worship war. All about here and beyond. At first I tried to hide, to seek refuge in Inari temples, but monks would shoo me away, when I tried to make for the sweet offerings left by tourists. I did not think to use my powers on them, as I had trusted them. I wanted to trust them, but along the way, I began to starve. I was tired. As a fox, I was a pest. As a human, just the same. Only as a being they identified, they saw use of me: a tool for their carnal pleasures.**

 **They hurt me. Constantly.**

 **With the pain, came payment and I was able to feed myself. I hid away in the alleys, the vomit inducing veins of the city. At dark, I sought them out, prying my figure just enough out into the unnatural lights that spotlighted me.** **The harsh nature of my kindred writhed within me, boiled in my blood. It wasn't enough that there was food in my belly. My life was draining effortlessly.**

 **It was then, I sought out the words of Inari. Would there be some answer? Would there be mercy? Instead, Inari came blatantly, to the point, with a scorn:**

 _Take your nature for granted. See to it that you can manipulate, lie, cheat and steal. These demons possess an energy for which you must feed. Without this energy, time is not kind._

 **I proceeded to possess. The energy was drawn from their misery. I sought out those who abused me and caused disorder. I drove families and friends apart, lead the creeps into suicide, hard drugs and whatever they'd find to dull my work. Their attempts never phased. I always kept track of them, making sure every waking moment they'd be begging for their end.**

 **It was then I happened across a girl in her sleep, high up in the canopies of the clouds. Invading her mind in her sleep, I saw that she was innocent and my desire to corrupt her faded away. Instead, I observed her, made sure there would be no torments. Was there hope? Had I fell too fast to my brethren's nature? Perhaps the one's I'd combated and made out to destroy were only the few of those that deserved their fates. She kept my anger, my desire to kill at bay and I watched her grow up into the woman she was now. I had claimed her territory as mine, without any notion of agreement between us both. I affirmed it on my own and protected it as my own.  
**

* * *

As the song came to an end, the lily haired maiden, looked down to see the vixen having placed her head in her lap. There was a lingering depression that seemed to be eating at them both, deep inside. It was indescribable. It felt as if an enormous weight was pulling them down, an increase in gravity, from their chest and stomachs. An eternal plummet with no seen end. Bringing her hand down to stroke the creature, Hitomi opened up about last night and what had happened.

* * *

'Staying over at Madoka's and Sayaka's place tonight?' Kyouko insinuated, casting her lava-like locks back behind her shoulder.

'They had invited us, and it's been a while since we've had an arrangement of the sorts. The times I've been allowed to invite them over has usually been at times when we had the business gatherings here, even then there was little freedom for us'.

Hitomi sat at her vanity desk: a triad panel of Venetian styled mirrors. Little ornaments decorated with rodent illustrations, similar to Beatrix Potter or Sylvanian Families, perked the display of make up. Her use of the little laboratory of illusion was far from frequently used, and only kept it for special occasions. The vixen laid out on the bed, behind the 'Nezumi', watching her listlessly, with a pocky between her teeth.

'Have you asked your parents?'

'...Do I NEED to?'

This sense of carelessness from the rich girl struck as very peculiar to the redhead. Briefly astonished by the remark, she grinned cheekily and crept up behind the busy gal.

'You're awfully dismissive of authoritarian judgement'

'You only live once' she proposed confidentially, returning Kyouko's expression with her own impish smile.

'That's the spirit!'

'Shall we make our way there now, then?'

* * *

Dropping off their stuff at the Kaname residence, the girl's made off into town to spend the day. While the joyous bluenette and candyfloss haired babe strolled off, hand in hand, Kyouko kept to the shadows: her hood risen and draping along her eyes with her large bangs. Hands secured hard in pockets, her optimism and confidence appeared to die away, that is until the rich gal walked along side her.

'You're awfully quiet, Kyouko-chan'

'I don't... often go out in the day... I figured we'd stay over at their's and that was that' she whispered shakily.

Utterly perplexed, Hitomi looked about her.

'Are you avoiding someone?'

'Everyone'

'Because of the Nogitsune?'

'No, I... I can't'

The vixen ducked her head, unable to look her in the eyes at all. She couldn't let her know.

End of Chapter Thirteen


End file.
